Tension
by Scully22
Summary: OE short ficlet. LOTS of tension between Olivia and Elliot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Olivia had got her comfortable clothes on and was getting ready for bed. The last case they had been working on was long and strenuous. She just wanted to get to bed and take the next day off. Everyone was pretty effected by it and depressed. She was surprised to hear a knock on her door. She thought it was a neighbor's door and didn't plan on answering it when she heard another knock. IT was Elliot.

"Elliot! What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" she was surprised.

"I ran into the manager, he recognized me and let me in" He told her still standing outside of the apartment.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, course" she said moving out of his way. He came in hesitantly and sat on her couch not far from the entrance. She sat next to him.

"so…" she said.

"Oh. Um, Munch and Fin are down at a bar, I told them I would meet them there, but I thought I better see if you wanted to come." He told her looking at her attire.

"Although you look... comfortable" he carefully choose his words.

"Yeah. I think I'm just going to spend the night in here." She told him.

"Yeah. This case has gotten all of us down." He told her looking down at his hands.

"Yeah" she repeated.

"It was a pretty crazy case huh?" he tried to make conversation.

"Yeah. But it was understandable wasn't it?" she asked quietly.

"Well yeah. I mean, it wasn't either of their faults" he agreed.

"Yeah. I mean, its not like it was the first time partners had fallen in love right?"

"Right. And I mean, it was just tragic that he got killed."

"Yeah. I bet she really misses him" Olivia added.

"Yeah. I mean, their boss gave them a decision, they picked their relationship over their job"

"Yeah. But, look where it got them" She added.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"But all they wanted to do was be with each other- they got that" he told her.

"But not any more"

"True" he agreed.

"But… I mean, they did love each other. That's more important then any job right?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I mean would you have chosen your job over a relationship?" she asked.

"Hypothetically?" he asked.

"Of course" she added.

"Well… no not really. I think relationships are more important most the time. What about you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I agree"

"Well I guess that's why we're partners. We agree on a lot of things" he told her.

"Do you think they both wanted a relationship over their jobs?' Olivia asked.

"Well, yeah." He looked up at her.

"…well, it was a weird case" she added.

"Very"

"Highly unlikely to happen again any time soon"

"Very high" he looked away again.

"Well… I guess I will go" he told her.

"Yeah. I'm tired anyway" she told him as they both stood. They walked to the door and he reached for his coat. He couldn't reach as far as he thought and she backed up against the wall. He was closer to her now, still not able to reach his jacket which hung behind her. She took in a quiet, but deep breath as he leaned in closer. He got a hold of his jacked and moved his arm to this side. He didn't move though. He started to lean in a little but then backed away, then she did the same thing and backed her head away too.

"I'll see you Monday" he stepped away from her.

"Yeah" she said almost with no voice.

"Ok. Bye" he said as he hesitantly left. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"Bye" she said quietly to herself before she shook it off and went to bed.

**Finished.**

**Ok, anyone who is going to say this was a worthless fanfic dont even go there. I explained in the review of my story that this was short and just a ficlet. so if you have a review saying this was short and worthless dont-- you can say if you liked it or hated it-- thats fine. i am open to suggestions, etc. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day at the office was awkward, even though nothing did happen. Elliot, Olivia, John, Fin and even Cragen were all quiet. Everyone was still carrying on the effect of the last case. Olivia figured it was ok she was acting weird with Elliot, since everyone was acting a little weird. Cragen finally spoke up as he went over to Olivia and Elliot.

"Why don't you two go check out this address" he said quietly. Elliot took the paper and got up along with Olivia. Munch and Fin watched as the two got on their jackets and left. When they got in the car, Olivia in the passenger seat, she tried not to look at him but kept glancing. He pulled over finally, turned off the car, and turned to face her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she frowned at him.

"Liv…" he took in a deep breath. She knew this conversation was coming.

"Liv…I-I don't know if it's just me, or…" he talked as her phone went off. She answered it. After a minute she hung up.

"We got to go- it was Cragen. He's already there" she told him looking away disappointed. He nodded and drove off. When they got to the building Cragen looked angry but as they got closer they realized he wasn't angry. There was a body laying on the floor with a blanket over it.

"We found our perb" he told them. Olivia frowned. Both of the detectives were confused when they saw the mother of the victim being handcuffed. She was fighting the police and Olivia approached her.

"What did you do? We had him" Olivia frowned.

"Even if you did- he raped my baby. My daughter. My little girl. If you were a mother you'd know what I'm feeling" she grunted as she pushed the cops off and got in the car. Olivia was hit a little hard by her comment and Elliot came up next to her. After they watched the woman being driven away and Cragen left, the two detectives went back to the car. She was silent and kept a hold of her lower lip with her teeth.

"Liv…" Elliot began knowing the comment got to her.

"Liv…" he said again as she turned to him.

"You got to let it go" he told her.

"Easy for you to say, you have kids." She turned away and looked out the window. He looked down at his hands knowing she was right. That day went slower then any other day of their lives. Everyone was moping around, and it seemed as though everything was in slow motion. And it just got worse as the day went on. Olivia was going to leave early when her engine blew. She kicked her tire and hit the hood. She was pissed. She just wanted to get home, take a hot shower, get comfortable, and go to sleep. She leaned against her car and covered her face with one of her hands. Elliot came out curious, and scared her as she looked up to see him standing there.

"Oh shit…" she mumbled.

"You ok?" he asked worried.

"My engine blew" she said as he looked at the dent in the hood.

"I'll call AAA, then I'll take you home ok?" he suggested.

"No its ok- its dinner time for you. Go home." She told him.

"Liv I can't leave you like this" He told her.

"I'm a big girl Elliot" she told him as she turned and dialed the number to AAA on her cell phone. He didn't know what else to do and left. She leaned back against her car and took in a deep breath. She was tired. And not just sleepy-tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Olivia waited and waited and waited. She realized only a half hour went by. God the day would never end. She opened her car door and sat in the driver's seat. Elliot startled her as he came up to her window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he came around the car and sat in the passenger's seat.

"I sent you home" she told him.

"I'm a big boy Liv" he smiled as he pulled a bag out from practically nowhere it seemed.

"Here" he told her handing it to her. She frowned as she opened it. It was a salad.

"Thought you might be hungry" he said as got comfortable in her car.

"Thanks El" she said as she opened it and ate quickly- she didn't realize how hungry she was. Elliot leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. She looked at him with a small smile, she couldn't help but grin.

"Wake me when AAA gets here" he told her as he opened his eyes quickly. She nodded and looked away, he didn't realize she was watching him.

An hour passed and Olivia had dosed off. She woke up finally and looked to see Elliot not next to her. She frowned as she opened her door. Elliot was talking to the tow man and they were getting ready to attach the car.

"Come on sleepy head, I'll drop you off" he told her as he took her keys and gave it to the man.

"Thanks again" Elliot told him as he got Olivia to go into his car. She was a little up tight about him not waking her but let it go quickly.

"Alright we're here" he told her as he got out. She got out too and for a minute felt like they were at work, it was odd for Elliot to get out of the car for her otherwise. Not that she felt like he was getting out of the car just for her.

'Come on let me help you up stairs" he told her. Maybe he did get out just for her. She was almost in a daze about the whole situation and before she knew it they were up at her apartment. Then in her apartment. Then on the couch. And then… she felt herself leaning in. she wanted to stop, every muscle tried to stop her, every thought she had told her to stop but her heart pulled her closer. She just started to close her eyes as she felt him put his hand on her knee. She closed her eyes full when she heard an odd noise. She opened her eyes back up to see herself lying in bed. She was so utterly confused she hit herself to make sure she was alive. She got up and dressed with a deep frown. She got outside when she saw Elliot waiting in his car. She frowned again as she looked in the open window.

"Your car's still in the shop. We'll pick it up after work" he told her and she got in. She looked at him with a frown. He looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do I got something coming out of my nose?" he smiled. She looked away and let out a little laugh.

"Did—last night—" she didn't know how to put it.

"What?" he asked.

"Remind me what happened, last night" she asked.

"Um, your car broke down, I left, came back, mechanic took it to the shop, I brought you back to your place, made sure you got in your apartment. You offered me coffee, I stayed for a few minutes, then left" he told her looking back at her at the stop light.

"Nothing else?" she asked.

"Like what?' he wondered. She just looked away. _This is just great- just dandy. I'm having dreams about kissing him- what the hell is wrong with me! He's married for god sakes!...this is going to be another long day._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Like what?' he wondered. She just looked away. _This is just great- just dandy. I'm having dreams about kissing him- what the hell is wrong with me! He's married for god sakes!...this is going to be another long day._

"Oh, I don't know—I guess I just had a weird dream."

"Oh? Of what?" he asked concerned. Olivia shook her head, "nothing interesting."

Elliot nodded, he didn't want to push the subject, "we'll go get your car now, I'm sure its ready- those companies seem to fix cars for cops much quicker then for others," Elliot smiled. Olivia smiled back.

The two arrived at the mechanics and after Elliot surveyed the car he agreed on the cost for it and Olivia paid up. Elliot had gotten into his car, ready to head for work, when Olivia approached his window. She looked at him for a minute- not saying a word. Finally Elliot spoke up, "yes?"

Olivia shook out of her day dream and began with what she was going to tell him, "You know, I don't feel so well Elliot- I think I'm just going to go get something to eat- I didn't sleep well last night.

Elliot nodded, "well where you going? I'll come along." Olivia nodded, "just the diner we usually go to."

"Ok," Elliot smiled as he waited to follow her there.

After the two ordered their meals Olivia finally figured out that it would be best to just tell him about the dream. "Elliot, I need to tell you something."

Elliot nodded, "Ok. What?"

"The last few days I've been having these dreams…"

"What kind of dreams?"

"Sex dreams. And I don't mean the kind that come from our job- these dreams are much more…satisfying." Olivia worded carefully. Elliot nodded, understanding.

"They've been about you" Olivia came out with it.

Elliot took in a deep breath, "I guess this would be a good time for me to come out with something too…"

Olivia wasn't sure if she was ready for the same thing- but she waited as he compiled his words. He hadn't said anything for the last minute- she couldn't take it.

"What!" she blew up at him. But before she knew it, he pulled her close to him and kissed her. Olivia let her lips linger for a bit around his, "that" he said, "is what I've been feeling for you- and so much more."

Olivia couldn't tell if she was in a dream or if this was real, she pulled herself closer to him, letting him kiss her again. This couldn't have been a dream. His kiss was better then what she had dreamed about.

Olivia and Elliot shared a passionate look before exiting the booth. Elliot followed her in his car, they both knew where each other was going. It would be a one time thing. In a hotel room so there were no memories of it.

It was longer wanted and long needed. _Just one time._ Olivia repeated to herself in the car. She was pretty good about tricking her own emotions, one time would due for now- but they would definitely be together more then once.

**The End.**


End file.
